Lost and found
by silmirof4077
Summary: Estel and Elladan have been sold as slaves and it's up to Elrohir to find them before it's to late. Read my minions
1. Hunters

Elladan, Elrohir and Estel trotted along the path leading to Rivendell. Elladan "What's that?"

"Shh Estel it's probably just a bird" said Elladan reassuringly "Come on it's getting dark and we haven't brought any supplies with us." Elrohir nodded and rode in front of Estel to talk with his brother. "It has been too quite Elladan, something is afoot." Elladan nodded. "Be wary then, my brother." They rode forward on to a patch of uneven grass "Elladan NO!" Elrohir pulled his horse up and watched in horror as the ground his twin and foster brother were standing on collapsed. Their horses reared throwing both riders, and bolted before the light covering of leaves gave way; Elladan and Estel fell into a pit. There was a startled yell then silence. "Elladan" Elrohir called worriedly, his twin moaned softly "Elladan!" Elladan opened his eyes and leapt up "Ro", what happened" he seemed slightly dizzy and sunk to the ground again. He pulled himself up and crawled over to Estel. "Estel wake up." A long cut ran down the boy's cheek and he had been knocked out. Elladan knelt beside his brother, still talking to Elrohir. "He's still breathing he should come too soon." Elrohir threw his water skin down; Elladan caught it deftly. "I don't remember setting this," he said as he lent over the side of the hole. "No, no elf would have set this. It's not for animals either." Elrohir looked anxiously down at his brother. "Elladan who would want to trap people?" He reached down to Elladan but their fingers were still a good two meters apart. "Stay close to Estel, brother, I'll keep watch. "

The man in bushes watched eagerly, _now he would just wait till the one on the outside was asleep._ His plan was working.


	2. Hunted

**Ok just for the record I know that this is highly unlikely because of time differences yadda, yadda, yadda. For those of you who were wondering I _have_ read the books carefully and know all the faults with this story. However fanfiction is for enjoyment and I write for my own pleasure. I accept constructive criticism but I'd like two good reviews for every nasty one _please_. I also do not own anything: it all belongs to Tolkien. And finally if you don't like this kind of story then don't complain to me about it, I wouldn't know I just post here.**

OOooOOooOOoo

Elrohir awoke to find his arms and legs bound; he gasped and rolled to the edge of the hollow; it was empty. He cursed himself for falling asleep, and then began picking at his bonds. He remembered the small hunting knife in his pocket; he slid it out and dropped it down his arm; it's sharp blade sliced through the ropes and into his skin leaving a thin cut. But when he had one arm free he could use it more efficiently at freeing his other arm and legs. This done Elrohir set of in search of his brothers; he picked up a trail: one heavy boot prints, light footfalls and a sign that someone had been dragged. He cringed for his little brother and prayed they were all right. "Elladan! " He risked a shout, there was high birdcall followed by a cry of pain. Elrohir darted toward it; someone caught him around the chest and he fell back, drawing his knife. "No mellon nin" The sound of an elvish voice stopped him, he turned to face said elf; his pale face was framed by raven hair that strongly resembled Estel's, he was drenched and his long hair stuck to his face, never the less he smiled at Elladan. "Please mellon nin let me go. I must find my brothers."

"No Hîr nin, he is a cruel man he will kill you and them if you try. We must wait here," the one to whom he spoke looked out at the steadily falling rain, he looked little more then a teenager in human years, yet Elrohir was sure he was an elf. "Who are you?" he asked softy "My name is Lithmir. That man has my older brother Lithilin."

"What does he want them for?" Elladan whispered tears of frustration in his eyes. "Slave trade." the boy answered calmly. "Very well." he threw the boy a blanket from the pack he had found earlier. "Keep your self warm,"

Elladan gasped he was not tired, but running with his arms tied behind him was difficult he had grave concerns for his little brother, who was being dragged behind them. "Please let me carry my brother, he will not last" Elladan begged, but the man merely spat into the sludge and snarled back. "He will, or I'll make him." The man snarled angrily. _How dare this elf cheek him._ "Why do you want us?" Elladan questioned boldly. "You'll fetch a good price, my little elven friend." Elladan gasped as the man backhanded him over the cheek. "Now you hold your tongue." he said threateningly. Estel opened his sea grey eyes and looked around with fear slowly he became aware of the fact that he was being dragged over the harsh ground. Elladan looked down into his brother's frightened eyes. "It's alright, Estel hold on." He whispered in elvish; their captor hit the dark haired elf again, he clenched his teeth determined not to let Estel see his pain. Elladan chanced another question. "Where are we going?" he asked calmly, the man's harsh growl told him that this was not a good idea, Elladan fell silent and kept his eyes on his little brother who had fallen back into unconsciousness .

**Have a nice day (But hey, no pressure)**

Silmir


	3. The plot thickens

**OK Hype I'm writing for you cause no one else like this story. I proofread this chapter and all, so it should be better.**

Elrohir cautiously watched the young elf who was sleeping. He did not know that he could be trusted, but he could not leave him here and he agreed with his prediction that his brothers' captor would not hesitate to rip him limb from limb if he was caught. So he sat gazing into the dying fire, occasionally looking at his sleeping companion. The afore mentioned companion awoke to find the elf staring at him, though not really seeing. "Mellon nin?" he said softly. Elrohir's attention suddenly snapped to the elf before him. "Yes? Sorry, I was thinking, now, tell me about yourself?" Elrohir questioned .

"I lived near Rivendell, as an outcast with my brother, till he was taken a week ago. He is a gifted healer thought his talent is not put to use."

Elrohir sighed and placed his hand on Lithmir's shoulder. "Where is he taking them?" he said wearily.

"I don't know. But what is your name Hîr nin?"

"Oh!" Elrohir laughed despite himself. "I am Elrohir."

"Why are you chasing him Elrohir?"

"He has taken my brother and foster brother captive, and how did you come to live outside Rivendell ?"

"My mother was killed by orc as was my father, we were with them and we ran, I never though to seek help." He finished flatly, yet with a defiant look in his eye.

"Ah."

Lithmir's eyes clouded over.

"Go back to sleep Lithmir, I will keep watch."

Lithmir turned and Elrohir fell back into thought.

A harsh wind whipped around them as Elladan struggled up the steep hill, half dragging half carrying Estel, who was now covered in mud and moaning softly. He fell onto his knees as they at last reached the top of the hill. "Get up." the man growled, Elladan was quick to obey, he scrambled to his feet. Estel looked as though he was going to wake up soon; he was stirring and a soft moan escaped his lips. "Please may I carry my brother." the man stared at Elladan with contempt. "We'll go faster that way." Living in Imladris had taught Elladan the fine art of bribery. Torn between watching the elf and boy suffer and his own comfort, the grizzled man nodded. Elladan swiftly picked Estel of the ground and settled him into his arms. The young boy's breathing was still shallow as they stumbled along in the fading light.

Soon a small inn came into view; a grubby looking sign hung from the door was swaying violently in the wind. They entered the bar and Elladan relaxed slightly, feeling the heat wash over him. "What you got there Tim?" the bar keeper leered. Obviously the man was known here and the thought worried Elladan.

"Two more," their captor snarled. "I'll take the tall one, he looks strong." A filthy man yelled with a laugh. Elladan shot the man speaking an ice hard stare and shifted Estel in his arms slightly. " 'El where are we?" Estel said softly, his eyes fluttering open. The patrons sitting around the bar roared with laughter and Elladan hated them for it. Estel looked frightendly up at his brother. "Shhh brother, be calm. I'll look after you," he said in soft elvish; the crowd fell silent and the man behind the bar froze staring at Elladan. "Get him out." He lowered his voice dangerously.

"Don't talk like that." Tim snarled. Elladan gazed curiously at his captor. "'E won't speak like that again will ye." he said threateningly. "That's what you think." Elldan replied tartly in his own tongue. The man hit him over the head. Elladan fell to the floor; white light flashing in front of his eyes. Estel hit the floor and got to his feet angrily "Estel no!"

Estel ran at the man unsheathing his sword, the bar laughed again. Elladan blinked attempting to clear his vision; he struggled to his feet and pulled his brother back. Feeling Elladan's arm around him Estel fell still and made to sheath his sword but Tim pulled it roughly from Estel's hand and placed it to his throat. Elladan froze. "You won't talk like that again, will ye." he leered clearly enjoying Elladan's fear. "No," the elf replied softly, his eyes full of fear. The man pushed Estel back into Elladan who protectively laid a hand across his brother's chest. "Hush Estel,"

The dark haired elf looked up with contempt at all those who had laughed at his brother; their presence in this place would earn them his eternal hatred. Tim roughly pushed them up the questionable stairs and opened the door to a tiny room; another person was tied to a chair in the corner. Long hair fell over his face hiding him from Elladan's eyes. He jerked as the door slammed and flipped is head up: matted hair fell away from his face to reveal bright, though tormented, eyes that lit up when Elladan walked through the door. Tim roughly pulled Estel away from his brother and tied him to a chair. Estel cried out and Elladan could see the other elf cringe. "I can trust you will not run then my little elf or else." he drew Estel's sword along its owner's throat leaving a thin red mark. Elladan cursed him silently. The person tied to the other chair made to speak, but a cold stare from the man at the other end of the room silenced him. Elladan's mind was working furiously; he now had to find a way to no only save himself and his brother, but this elf to; for Elladan was sure he was an elf. He tried to ignore the blinding pain in his temple, than gave up allowing the pain to come over him. "Estel, are you alright?" he brushed his brother's dark hair away from his face to reveal a light blue bruise. "Oh Estel," he sighed to himself as his brother was still asleep. "I'm alright 'El, I'm fine." Estel murmured brushing Elladan's hand away. "No your not. I wish I could help you. Try to rest Estel, you need your strength." He turned to the man and fixed him with an unshakable cold glare. "If he hurts my brother…" Elladan hissed through clenched his teeth. "He'll be sorry." he tightened his grip on the dagger that remained hidden under his tunic. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, often waking to stare out the curtainless window at the pale moon.


	4. Flee to death

**Hey, hyperactive forever. Thanks for the review. And the use off your poisonous shoe,. This isn't as quick as it could have been, but the spiders that show up later have been singing the lumberjack song, so it makes it hard to concentrate. I think your shoe needs new batteries. Flings shoe at spiders. One drops dead. Hey it WORKS , thanks for saving my ears , good for nothing spiders. Ok Enjoy**

Elrohir trudged through the bog, still leaving no tracks. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked wearily. "Over that hill there is an inn. That's where they'll be." Elrohir nodded; the young elf stopped and faced his newfound ally. "Do you have any money on you?" Elrohir looked at him with wonder on his face, then laughed. "Yes Mellon, I do."

"Good, we may have to but them back."

Elrohir was visibly unnerved by this information, but Lithilin didn't notice.

They rounded the hill, leister speaking, Elrohir looked up; there was a grimy inn nestled in the valley.

"Mellon, hide your ears; they must not know you're elvish." Lithmir had already pulled his raven hair over his ears. Elrohir undid his plate and tied his black hair messily so that is covered his ears. He drew his dagger from it sheath and, grinning at Lithmir, deftly drew it across his cheek.Lithmir looked at him in confusion, and then smiled. "Well we both look dirty enough to be travellers." Lithmir nodded in agreement. "Yes we will certainly blend in."

Elrohir entered the inn warily Lithmir on his heels. A great auction seemed to be taking place around a grubby table.

A light browed haired elf was standing atop the bar, his hands twisted behind his back, his eyes flashed as he looked around. Into Elrohir's ear Lithmir muttered. "That's my brother. I bid!" he called louder. "You bid eh?" someone at the bar growled.

"Elrohir," he whispered again. "If they hurt me don't let them know that you know me." Elrohir nodded and spaced himself from Lithmir, pulling his weather stained hood over his face. "I bid," Lithmir said resolutely. "You are a genuine buyer then, not trying to save anyone?" the same man leered suspiciously. "No I am not." He said with a wan attempt to grin. "Then I suppose it would not pain you to know that he is sold." The man sneered

Lithmir struggled to contain his cry. He let a soft exclamation escaped him.

The bar tender approached and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him hard, the elf's hair feel away from his ears. "You're an elf aren't ye? You were trying to free him. Curse you! I'll kill you!" he yelled. The elf on the table looked up with desperation "Lithmir NO!" he cried; the crowd turned to stare at him. Lithmir froze. With great skill the light haired elf flipped a knife out of its sheath behind his back and flung it, off aim, into the crow; it struck the bar tender on the shoulder; he yelled and fell, cursing, to the floor. "Run!" he screamed. Lithmir took his chance; he would escape or die trying, crying "namaarie" he fled out of the door into the falling snow. Elrohir steadied himself as the elf was led off. The where a few shout and jeers as a knife wielding man charged after the swift elf; Elrohir prayed that he would live. Then all his attention was focused on to the bar top because a small figure was pushed onto it, his eyes unfocussed. It was Estel.


	5. The plot is officially to thick to stir

Hyperactive forever: My minions apologise in advance for anything they might (will) do to Elladan. I haven't quite matched your cliffie, but just you wait. Please update B.C soon because my spiders are teething and you know how much they like to bite elves………… Enjoy

Elrohir bit his lip, calling out immediately would only attract attention. Silence fell about the bidders; no one wanted the shivering half-dead human. Elrohir broke it cautiously. "I bid." he said firmly. "How much son?" someone asked, almost kindly.

_Son_ thought Elrohir in disgust _I was on this fair earth before your forefathers had graced it._ However he controlled his anger and said calmly "20,"

"Anymore? Sold!"

They threw Estel down; Elrohir steeled himself and grabbed his little brother roughly, even without a glance down he could tell he was hurt. With a determinedly blank face, he let Estel crumple to the floor beside him, keeping only hand on the collar of Estel's tunic.

Elrohir waited quietly until his twin was too moved from the wings. Elladan stood proudly, yet fear flickered in his eyes and he was desperately searching for Estel. This time a few people raised meagre bids. Elrohir could not stand the now ever growing fear in Elladan's eyes as they looked in turn at every person who shouted out bids and curses.

"I bid." called Elrohir confidently. Silence one again reverberated off the filthy glasses. "Sold!" The auctioneer cried again. Elladan's arms were tied behind his back, someone handed Elrohir a frayed and harsh piece of rope attached to his brother's wrists. He made toward the exit. "You'll not be wanting a room then son?" an old man -probably the landlord- inquired good-humouredly peered at Elladan and Estel. Elrohir shook his head. He was about to step out into the snow when a man stopped him by placing a filthy hand on his shoulder. He had an evil look about him. "Yes?" said Elrohir tersely, wishing to get away from this place as soon as possible. "Something you should know," the man growled, "There're brothers, these two. Shouldn't have bought them. Family's bad. But if you threaten the young one, this one," he jerked Elladan forward, roughly snatching the rope that was bound around his wrists "He'll do whatever you say." He handed Elrohir the rope and, grinning nastily, walked off. Elrohir stared after him then he was brought back to the present by Estel's soft moan.

He walked out the door doing his best to growl at his twin and ailing foster brother. They made their way up the hill; thankfully the inn was surrounded by no more then a quarter of a mile of open land before it clashed with the snow-laden trees. Many stood in the cold and watched them go. All too aware of the eyes on his back, Elrohir turned sharply uphill; Estel stumbled and fell to his knees. Elrohir cringed as his brother let out a dry sob; Elladan stooped next to him and shot a venomous glare at Elrohir. He growled at his little brother mentally berating himself. Elladan was still next to Estel, his eyes flicked up onto Elrohir's face for a second then down at Estel again as he muttered a curse in elvish. Elrohir stopped in shock; he knew Elladan did not know whom he was talking to, but pained his more then any orc wound to hear Elladan curse at him with such hate.

True they had squabbled before, but they had never waged outright war on each other. Elladan's harsh words played in his head as they trudged through the unrelenting snow. Elrohir turned; most onlookers had returned into the relative warm and comfort of the inn. "We will go faster if you let me carry my brother." Elladan said adding a few more curses to the list unaware of the toll they were taking on his brother. "Yes," said Elrohir softly "Yes, you do that."


	6. Here we go again

**I don't know why I'm still updating this seeing as no one likes it. Sniff sniff. Anyway if no one has anything nice to say about this chapter the whole story goes. Compredi**

They entered the wood and Elrohir chanced a look behind him, dense trees greeted his gaze. They entered a small glade and he judged that all eyes were behind them now. He turned to his brothers, pulling his hood away; Elladan gasped and started shaking slightly Elrohir's face was streaked with tears "Elrohir," he whispered "No I am dreaming." Suddenly he fell to his knees, still holding Estel. "Please kill me," he whispered, "Elrohir where are you?" he cried desperately. "Elladan, calm down, it is me." Elrohir swiftly came to his twin's side taking Estel of him and lay him gently on the ground, he had fallen unconscious at some point, thought Elrohir suspected he was in no danger; he knelt beside his young brother and smiled. Elladan seemed to have calmed down and came over to him. "Elrohir?" he asked hoarsely. "Is that really you?" Elrohir nodded and embraced his brother. They broke apart and Elladan looked suspiciously at Elrohir. "Brother why are you crying?"

"Oh no, it's anything." Elrohir said, indeed now that his brothers were safe nothing else mattered. Elladan froze and understanding flashed across his face. "Elrohir, no. You know I didn't…" his voice was choked with tears. "Elrohir, brother, I'm sorry I didn't… brother please forgive me." Elladan stopped

"Valar, Elladan I forgive you." Elrohir laughed. "How are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine, they did not hurt me." Elladan answered. Elrohir was becoming worried Elladan looked to be on the point of nervous collapse. His eyes flicked to his brother who was gazing over to Estel. "We were forced to walk; Estel was dragged."

Elrohir winced and motioned for Elladan to continue. "Came to the inn,"

Elrohir nodded moving over to his brother. "You're getting tired Elladan," he cautioned.

"I'm fine. Then you came. Who was the one who ran out Elrohir?"

Elrohir's face clouded over. "That was Lithmir."

Elrohir fell silent and Elladan moved the conversation to other matters.

"Elrohir I thought I'd never hear you voice again. But I fear you have hurt yourself trying to save us. What is that blood on your arm?" Elladan questioned with concern.

"Honestly Elladan will you not believe me when I say I'm fine? But come, brother you said Estel was dragged?" he gently brushed Estel's wet hair out of his eyes, Estel murmured in his sleep and batted Elrohir's hand away. Elladan nodded. "I would rather not speak of the matter. But I would like to know why there is blood on your arm, Elrohir if you claim to be fine." Elrohir sighed and pulled his tunic sleeve up to revel a long cut. " There Elladan, are you happy? It does not pain me, indeed I am not aware of how that happened, but I assure you it is not of your concern." With an air of finality, Elrohir moved over and began the fruitless trial to get a fire started; he gave up as a small flame hissed on the clumps of snow.

"You sleep, I'll wake you Elladan." Elladan nodded and lay back on his slightly drier cloak. There was very little snow here, which was to their advantage. Elrohir sat next to Estel, whose grey eyes where staring into the trees. "Estel?" they moved their focus to Elrohir. "How are you feeling?" he closed his eyes in response, Elrohir felt his forehead gently. "You have a fever Estel." he informed the young human softly. "Will I be alright?" Estel asked weakly. Elrohir hesitated for a split second before answering. "Yes little one you'll be fine." Estel lay his head on Elrohir's chest. "Where are we?" he asked, his wet hair clinging to Elrohir's tunic. "We're safe now Estel."

Elrohir was pulled from his sleep by the sound of a sharp cry. He opened his eyes and made to leap up; a grubby knife was at his throat, he glanced up it blade to the equally grubby owner. Elrohir recognised him from the crowd of men at the auction. He was now snarling viciously at him. "Thought you could save them did you elf?" he spat; glancing over his shoulder Elrohir could see Elladan fighting to get back to Estel, before he was hauled roughly to his feet and a knife placed on his back.

"Walk."

Elladan to was being pushed on at knifepoint. "What about the kid?" another voice inquired. "Leave him, he ain't gonna make it to where we're going." He gave a short laugh then pushed Elrohir forward. Elrohir heart was racing as what the man said sunk in. _his brother would die here alone_. "Please…" he hesitated, but a sharp jab in his back was enough to silence him. Elladan glanced back desperately at his twin. "Come on Elrohir," he mouthed seeing his brother begin to struggle. "Adar will find him." a flicker of hope rose in Elrohir's heart. _If their father followed them he would find Estel. _Elrohir hoped he found him before it was too late.

They walked through the deepening snow for uncounted hours until they came to what appeared to be a checkpoint; two horses and a pony attached to a cart where waiting there; a coil of rope lay in the back on the cart. Elrohir, having a shrew idea of what the rope was for, saw his last chance of escape; he began to struggle and cry out in elvish; the man closest to him flipped his sword around and swung the hilt in to the side of Elrohir's head with astonishing strength. There was a dull thud and Elrohir fell, without out a cry, to the ground; Elladan froze and in turn began pulling away, the hooded man standing by the cart swiftly rose and, grabbing the rope, roughly tied Elladan's arms behind his back. The same was done to Elrohir. "You're late," the watchman growled. "They're still putting up a fight, though I dare say that one's," he jerked his thumb to a motionless Elrohir. "had the fight knocked out of him. You take 'em, from here Sam."

"Yes of course."

He pointed toward the cart "Get in." he snarled in through the dark rain. _If they didn't tie his legs he could escape _Elladan thought hopefully, but he didn't dare to abandon his brother here, totally defenceless against what these man would deal to him. "And don't you think of running either of your friend here will pay." the hope died from Elladan like leaves falling in winter. Elrohir was thrown in next to his twin. Elladan looked up into the sky blinking against the now lightly falling raindrops. It looked like the rain would stop soon. "Valar," he whispered to the grey clouds "Save us.",


	7. Demons in the dark

Hey! I'm sorry I took so ling to update, but my spiders were teething and putting up a fuss so I couldn't type. I promise I'll update every second day from here on in if you want me too! Silmir,

They set off at a slow pace and Elladan was soon wishing for his cloak, which had been taken from him along with all his weapons. Elrohir had grown paler, but he was still breathing. Lulled by the slow rhythmical movement of the cart Elladan drifted into sleep.

When he awoke night had properly fallen and a few stars peeked through the veiled sky; the cold chill hit him as he opened his eyes. The cart came to a sudden halt and the wheels shuddered in the snow. Elrohir moaned and shifted slightly. Suddenly voices drifted out of the gloom.

"Damn it!"  
"You said to drive this way. On your own head be it, if they escape."

"Come on lads. Quick fend them off, they're only small!"

Elladan opened his eyes; advancing on them came ten or so small scuttling spiders.

Well in comparison to the Mirkwood spiders Elladan had seen, they were small but still they stood at almost half the height of the men trying to fight them off.

**( A/n There're teething remember)**

Elladan moved himself in from of Elrohir, calling his name softly. The men where shouting incoherently in the hope that it would daunt the attackers, but unbeknownst to them one scuttled towards the two elves. Elladan wished he still had his bow on him as he kicked out, trying to defend his brother. The spider didn't take well to being kicked at and lunged at the elf sinking its two fangs into his leg, Elladan cried out.

This roused his brother quickly, he seemed unhurt though thoroughly shaken at the sight of the spiders. "Elladan tell me that didn't bite you!" Elrohir said despairingly; his eyes seemed unfocused, but in them his deep concern for his brother showed. "I'll be fine," Elladan said resolutely "'twas only small."

With a mix of luck and reasonable fighting the men had shaken the spiders, leaving them behind in the dense forest. They soon came out into the open; the air grew cooler and the stars that peeked through the cloudy sky were mirrored in the blanket of snow. The men picked up their pace.

By the end of the night Elladan's condition had worsened tenfold; he trembled, his breath coming in short uneven gasps. The poison had evidently been potent in the spider and if it was affecting Elladan this badly Elrohir hated to think what it would do to Estel if he reached the same fate.

As they travelled Elrohir had managed to untie his ropes and he placed a hand gently on Elladan's brow; his skin was feverish. Elladan moaned softly. "Hold on Elladan it will pass." Elladan opened one eye slowly, "Mae govvan Elrohir," Elladan answered weakly, a soft smile playing on his lips. Between his struggles for breath he spoke to his brother.

" Are you alright Elrohir?"

Elrohir nodded mutely and wrapped an arm around his twin against the swiftly coming cold. Elladan closed his eyes and started shaking again; Elrohir tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder. Elladan murmured something incoherently in his sleep, he trembled as if worn out and with a sharp shake from Elrohir, he opened his eyes again.

"Elladan are you still alive there?" he said lightly, hoping to raise his brother's spirits. "Yes I believe so." Elladan moaned, then looked around still trembling as though he had been running for days. Elladan closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Elrohir tensed, waiting; but this time Elladan lay still and restful as the day's first light drifted across the snow-blanketed land. Elrohir had never been this way on hunts and presumed they where far away from Rivendel, far from the border guards' eyes.

Elladan had woken up again and was lying still, listening to the waking of the world, the light was still feeble and it had barely touched the light frost.

"Get out," growled a voice from the darkness. Elrohir quickly slipped his hands into the loose ropes. Elladan stumbled out and fell onto the snow. His brother leapt lightly next to him and knelt on the ground, his back to his twin. He slid one arm through he rope and grabbed Elladan's hands pulling him to the his feet. "Hannon lle, brother." Elladan whispered. From the seemingly barren landscape a dark hut rose ominously, its windows boarded up and snow covering its thatched roof.

The two elves where dragged through a door that looked to be nearing the end of it's life and roughly pushed into the corner; dust flew up around them and settled in their clothes.

The men came in with a lit candle; its flame jumped up, illuminating the cobwebs and rotten timbers. Elladan fell into a restless sleep and Elrohir keep a watch over him. Though it was high noon outside no light filtered through the grimy windows, and equally filthy curtains were pulled tight across. The day passed with many shouts and arguments breaking out between their captors; Elrohir wished they would be quiet for the throb in is head was getting worse and Elladan stirred whenever they raised their voices.


End file.
